


Pictures

by StrawberrySwirl



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySwirl/pseuds/StrawberrySwirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barnaby is always inwardly comparing himself to the pictures of Kotetsu's wife he sees in Kotetsu's apartment. Not physically or anything, more along the lines of thinking she probably wouldn't nag him like Barnaby does, she probably always knew the right thing to say, and they probably didn't get into nearly as many fights as he and Kotetsu do. Somehow Kotetsu figures out what he's been doing, and explains to Barnaby she was a lot like him. <em>For Tiger&Bunny Kink meme.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures

The clock that announced six o' clock ticked silently in the background as long and thin fingers reached for a framed picture. It was made of brown, light wood that matched the rest of the pictures in the shelf. The fingers tightened around its edges, not to break it but in frustration. Every single time he came in, the picture would be back on the shelf, behind the couch that sits in the living area, and on the open hallway that leads to the kitchen and the stairs to the rooms.

Green eyes darkened as they stared attentively at the picture of a beautiful, yet simple young woman with dark, long tresses. The smile on her face, the wind blowing her dress— Barnaby can't take it anymore and turns the picture down against the shelf, facing the surface. He gets it. Kotetsu was married and he had a child, a very smart child, with this woman.

Yet.

He can't stop himself from thinking how perfect their marriage, their relationship must have been for him to keep the ring on his finger for so many years after she, sadly, had to leave this world. Sometimes Barnaby stands on that same spot, looking down at the picture and wonders… wonders how long is it going to take for Kotetsu to ask for the key to his apartment back. The blond knows he argues, insults and pushes too far sometimes yet he finds it very difficult to stop. There are times when Kotetsu breathes 'spoiled' under his breath, which might be a little true…but doesn't he deserve it? After so much pain and confusion and… How many more fights are going to be enough for the older man to see that maybe all of this was just a mistake? Barnaby is not dumb; he understands that what they have is unhealthy to a point.

Okay.

That's only if you don't count the fact that they are both men, and Kotetsu is eleven years older than him, and he has a daughter with his late wife.

Dear God, what are they doing?

At that moment Kotetsu opened the door startling Barnaby just a little, not expecting him to be back so early. It's only six twenty-one in the evening.

"Ah, Bunny-chan!" As Barnaby turns around, Kotetsu wraps him in his arms and lifts him off the ground in happiness for a couple of seconds. "I didn't know you were already here." As he lets him go, his brown eyes look down into the green eyes his beautiful lover owns and kisses his forehead tenderly.

"Yes, I came in not too long ago." Barnaby answers back, flushing a little and looking down in shame. Here he is, the love of his life, as happy as can be to see him standing on the hallway. The previous thoughts left his head as Kotetsus eyes didn't stop searching something on his face.

"Bunny, is everything all right?" He asked, lowering his face to look up to Barnaby's, trying to get their gazes to meet. It was unusual for Barnaby to look this melancholic.

Before Kotetsu got an answer, his eyes flickered behind Barnaby as something caught his attention. Tomoe's picture was laid flat on the shelf. Eyes moving back to Barnaby's face, the brunet's brain made connections immediately. This would be the tenth time the picture would be either moved or not visible. He didn't want to jump to conclusions, but if Barnaby was not going to answer, then he'll have to get them himself.

"Let's have a talk." Kotetsu said in a soft tone, letting Barnaby know that he was not about to start a fight. He never does. Not that he'd ever blame it all on Barnaby, he does start arguments, but sometimes he is responsible for the reasons to why they start to begin with.

Once sitting down, Kotetsu grabbed Barnaby's closest hand to him and squeezed in assurance.

"What's going on?" The older man started, catching the green eyes and not letting them go. This needed to be settled, otherwise problems will just keep coming up.

Barnaby remained silent for a minute, his eyes hardening a little as he thought of ways to avoid this conversation. Kotetsu caught on and squeezed his hand once more, smiling softly at his lover.

"You can tell me, I won't be upset, Bunny."

"Tomoe," Barnaby finally said, looking up towards the spot behind them where the picture sat, "didn't nag you as much as I do, huh." His green eyes turned a little sad, regret filling them and making Kotetsu's heart ache.

"Bunny…" Kotetsu whispered, trying hard not to interrupt Bunny, otherwise he'd probably stand up and walk out.

"I bet she always knew what to say to make you happy every day, unlike me." At the end of the sentence, Barnaby closed his eyes and frowned a little. "All I do is argue with you, make you upset and I don't even know why you're still here. Why you let me be here—"

Not being able to take it anymore, Kotetsu leaned over and closed the gap between the two, kissing Barnaby, his Bunny, like there was no tomorrow.

Once their lips were separated, Kotetsu smiled lovingly at his beautiful lover and grabbed his face with both his hands. "Bunny, you're here because I love you and you love me." He said, not letting the blond look away from him.

"But—"

"No buts, Bunny. I love you so much because, despite all the downs in our relationship, the ups are what make me the happiest man in this world. Tomoe used to nag me so much, all the time actually. And we would fight about every little thing because I can't help being a little, just a strong-headed."

At this point Barnaby's eyes widened in surprise, not knowing such behaviors.

"You remind me so much of her, every day I get to know you more. I love you more and more every day for giving me something I need. Something I have always needed and lost when she was gone."

Smiling back at Kotetsu, Barnaby leaned forward and kissed him tenderly, making sure their lips lingered in place. The smell of Kotetsu's cologne combined with his natural smell filled his nose and reminded him of all the moments they've spent together as lovers.

"I'm sorry." The blond whispered in the kiss, not letting go just yet.

"Apology not accepted," Kotetsu said, making the young man frown in confusion, ", I have yet to prove you how much you mean to me…and I will once we move to the bedroom." He finished, smiling wickedly at the blond, earning a slap upside the head. "Ow! Hey!"

"You always take it a step too far; we were having a nice moment." Barnaby stood up walking away from the couch towards the stairs, turning around to stare back at Kotetsu. "But you better prove it loud and clear." A very devilish smirk adorned his handsome features.

"Bunny-chan, are you playing a joke on me?" Kotetsu asked, standing up as fast as lightning but not walking towards the blond.

"I thought you wanted to show me how much I meant to you? I'm not going to wait forever, old man." After saying that, he proceeded to go up the stairs.

"Bunny-chan, don't call me old man…"

"I'm taking my pants off now." That was all it took for the older man to run as fast as he could up the stairs and join his lover. Kotetsu had lots of patience, but one thing he could never wait on was to be inside the tight and warm body his Burnaby had, to hold him in his arms and never let go.

To try and kiss every scar in his heart until they all disappeared with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> A fill I did... wow, more than a year ago! Just transferring it here from ff.net. I know it's horrible, but it's a part of me ;-; so don't mind the wonky way it was written back then. I'm glad I've learned to stay in a single character's head! Also, I can't find the link to the prompt.


End file.
